Death is not that bad
by Sayonara Distance
Summary: One-shoot... Emil nos cuenta su perspectiva sobre la muerte, y nos da los detalles del porque decide cometer suicidio. Si decides leer esto, solamente te pido comprensión en cuanto al tema.


Antes que nada le pido disculpas a todo lector(a) que se sienta irritado(a) por mis constantes publicaciones… pero tengo una razón personal por lo que lo hago.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes que le dan vida a esta historia le pertenecen a Himaruya, a quien le pido disculpas por asesinar a uno de sus personajes en esta historia.

 **Advertencias:** Suicidio, no lo leas si tienes sentimientos suicidas, aunque no creo realmente que mis palabras te hagan desear morir.

* * *

 **Death is not that bad**

Me abandonarían… mi familia se iría a visitar a unos amigos durante una semana.

El primer pensamiento que llegó a mi mente en el instante en que lo supe fue "Será tiempo suficiente para llevar a cabo mi suicidio"

Así es… muchas personas de mi edad hubieran celebrado la libertad que tendrían durante ese tiempo, pero mi caso es diferente.

Soy Emil Steilsson, islandés de nacimiento… mi aspecto físico es calificado como anormalidad; soy albino, y durante los 17 años de vida que he logrado soportar logré aceptar que tendría que crecer junto a las burlas de los demás.

La razón por la que quiero acabar con mi vida no es debido a las inútiles palabras de los ignorantes que me las dedican con odio.

No, no soy tan débil como para influenciarme solo por palabras…

Tampoco ha sido una decisión que haya tomado de la noche a la mañana, nunca he dudado del valor de la vida.

En ese caso has de preguntarte por qué quiero acabar con la mía.

Llevo 17 años observando como miles de personas se despiden para siempre de sus seres queridos, les escucho decirse a sí mismos que cada uno de ellos se han marchado a un mejor lugar, lejos del sufrimiento mundano.

He visto a muchos derramar lágrimas porque ven a otros partir a un lugar sin dolor terrenal… desde pequeño creí que eran lágrimas de envidia; mi mentalidad me había engañado, haciéndome creer que las personas que morían obtenían un descanso sin fin, y que por esa razón los desdichados que permanecíamos en esta tierra debíamos llorar de envidia.

Mientras continuaba creciendo, descubrí por mí mismo que en realidad esas lágrimas no eran de envidia, sino más bien de egoísmo… Los que permanecen en esta tierra lloran porque se quedan solos en un mundo de tristeza, mientras que los demás les abandonan para continuar una mejor existencia.

Seguramente, ellos hubieran preferido seguir viviendo miserablemente en la compañía de las personas que les rodeaban, antes que dejarles disfrutar de la paz que merecen.

Si tan maravilloso es el cielo… ¿Por qué no se mueren todos de una sola vez? ¿Qué le motiva a las personas el seguir con sus existencias?

Intenté encontrar esa motivación en todas partes, pero no he logrado hallarla… y por ende, dudo que exista para mí, así que no veo razón alguna por la que yo deba continuar viviendo.

Bien podría haber muerto la semana pasada, o quizás llegue a hacerlo mañana, pero decidí que llevaré a cabo mi muerte durante el tiempo que permanezca en soledad.

No quiero que nadie esté cerca, si alguien llegase a verme mientras me despido del mundo sería traumático, no para mí… sino para esa persona, y lo que busco no es el crear traumas de por vida, sino marcharme sin causarle problemas a otros.

Supongo que esa última parte suena estúpida… ya que al morir, inmediatamente decepcionaría mi familia, ellos llorarían… como todos los demás hipócritas.

Estoy seguro que ellos quieren que permanezca en este mundo tanto como lo hagan ellos, pero eso no es lo que yo deseo.

* * *

Hoy es el último día que mis ojos les verán.

Mi hermanastro se acercó a mí y me abrazó…

—Adiós Emil, no hagas ninguna locura en mi ausencia. —La voz de Lukas resuena en mis oídos… su último adiós acompañado del último favor que me pide.

"Locura" ¿a qué se le define locura exactamente? Desde mi perspectiva, una locura simplemente es algo que no es bien visto ante los ojos de la humanidad; sin embargo, todo depende del punto de vista que se utilice.

Mi perspectiva sobre la muerte ha de ser considerada una locura por la mayoría de las personas, y eso incluiría a Lukas, pero yo no considero una locura lo que haré, porque si yo no creyese en lo que yo mismo creo, solamente en ese caso sería considerado una locura…

Veo a mi familia marcharse; permanezco en el umbral de la puerta principal de mi actual hogar… observo el bello atardecer y me imagino el futuro que jamás tendré en esta vida.

Regreso al interior de mi hogar y cierro la puerta con llave; actuó con normalidad, imagino que todos siguen en casa, nadie se ha marchado… nadie me ha abandonado aún.

Observo una de las fotografías que hay sobre la repisa del salón principal, una foto familiar… me observo a mí mismo, mi el color de mi cabello blanquecino no ha cambiado nada en lo absoluto.

Tomo un recorrido dentro de la estancia, recordando así los momentos que disfruté y odié dentro de mi propio hogar.

Apago las luces y me dirijo en oscuridad hacía mi habitación, me recuesto sobre mi cama y permanezco sin moverme durante unos minutos… me levantó y abro la gaveta de la mesa que se encuentra junto a mi cama, había dejado en ese lugar varias píldoras de quien sabe que medicamento, no estaban dentro del frasco en el que deberían, pero a quien le importaba realmente… iba a morir, por lo que su "estado" no importaba realmente.

Esa mañana había llevado a mi habitación una botella de agua, la cual había planeado utilizar para ese momento.

¿Cuánto tiempo le toma a un cuerpo humano morir por una sobredosis toxica? La verdad no tengo ni idea.

Respiré profundamente una última vez antes de sentarme en mi cama nuevamente, luego de lo cual empecé a tragarme todas las píldoras…

Todo a mí alrededor empezó a tornarse borroso, mi cuerpo empezó a paralizarse, mi pecho se sentía pesado, y mi respiración empezó a entrecortarse.

¿Me arrepentía de lo que estaba haciendo? Para nada.

Por mi mente empezaron a pasar imágenes que había guardado en mi memoria durante mis 17 años, ahora comprendía a lo que se referían las personas cuando decían que antes de llegar a tu fin logras revivir tu pasado.

Era buena señal… mi fin llegaría pronto, por fin descansaría en paz.

Adiós vida… adiós lector, que por alguna razón del destino llegaste a conocer mi final.

* * *

 **Fin de la historia**

Lo unico que tengo que decir al respecto es:

"Muchas personas dicen que nacemos con el proposito de ser felices, pero si ese es el caso... ¿Por qué vivimos en un mundo lleno de desdicha, odio y tristeza? Con el tiempo he llegado a la conclusion de que todo el dolor que llegamos a experimentar, tarde o temprano nos enseña el valor real de esa felicidad."

Hasta entonces, Sayonara!


End file.
